


Charlie

by BlueTeaParty



Series: The Asshole and his Cinnamon Rolls [2]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pre-Mass Effect 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13978626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: What's the one thing that melts a hardened marine's heart?





	Charlie

Maric had never had his heart stolen before.

He thought he had hardened it, moulded it into steel. Built walls to keep his head straight while others fell around him. An N7 couldn’t afford attachments after all.

The pair of molten chocolate eyes staring back into his, makes the walls so meticulously built around his heart, crumble.

A lick seals the deal.

“How much for the bull terrier?”


End file.
